1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for remotely providing a user with assistance. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing remote assistance to a user by allowing an expert computer to access and control a user computer.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Today, computers are found in practically every home, are an integral part of our educational system, and are an indispensable business tool. Computers are used for everyday tasks such as word processing, record management, weather prediction, Internet access and browsing, game playing, email, and much more. Without the advantages afforded by computers, our lives would be more complicated and many people would be unable to perform their jobs.
In spite of these facts, many of the people that use computers on a daily basis do not have a functional understanding of their computers. If something goes wrong with their computer, they often do not have the technical skills needed to solve their problem. This is partly attributable to the fact that computers are complex devices and that most people are not accustomed to fixing computers. In many companies, for example, computers are often managed by a system administrator. When a problem occurs with a particular computer, the system administrator is called to fix the problem. This typically requires the system administrator to go to wherever the user's computer is located and can cost the user valuable time while waiting for the system administrator. If several problems occur on various computers, it is easy to see that some time may elapse before all of the problems can be addressed by the system administrator.
Many home users, on the other hand, do not have the luxury of a system administrator. Fortunately, home computers are often pre-configured for the user such that the user is only required to connect the various components of the computer system and provide power. The ability to use a computer out of the box is an important attribute for many users because they are often accustomed to simply double clicking on an icon instead of configuring their hardware or their software. In other words, people are accustomed to simply using computers and software rather than fixing them when a problem occurs.
Word processors, for example, typically present an icon to the user that the user can select in order to begin the word processor. From the user's perspective, a blank page appears on their display and they are able to enter text, save a document, print a document, or perform other tasks from within the word processor. The user is not aware that the word processor is in communication with an operating system that will permit these basic functions, such as printing a document and saving a document to disk, to be performed. The user is often unaware of the complexity of an operating system and of the various applications that execute on a computer that permit the user to operate their various software programs.
In any case, there comes a time for practically every computer user, when their computer will not operate or function as expected. In these situations, the user may require help or assistance from another person or entity. Computer manufacturers and software providers usually provide assistance to their users in several ways. Some providers have a web site that a user can access. The web site will usually provide a trouble shooting section that describes typical problems that a user may experience. It is unlikely, however, that the web site is able to adequately describe every potential problem that a user may experience. In addition, the web site presumes that a user is familiar with appropriate terms and language such that an adequate search of the web site may be performed by the user. Even if a user is able to find the relevant portion of the web site, there is the possibility that the user will not perform the actions suggested by the website for fear of causing additional problems with their computer.
Hardware and software providers also provide a telephone number that a user can call for assistance. This approach, however, faces some of the same problems. The person providing assistance (the expert) has the disadvantage of not being able to see the user's computer. The expert also faces a language barrier in the sense that the user is often unable to adequately describe what is happening to the computer. From this perspective, providing support services to a user can be frustrating for both the user and the expert. The expert has difficulty in ascertaining the computer's problem while the user does not have an operating computer and is often unable to adequately describe the problem to the expert.
If a problem occurs with the computer, some users will not be able to correct the problem and will require help or assistance. As previously mentioned, a web site or a telephone call often results in frustration because a solution is not reached. Other potential solutions, such as terminal sessions, video conferencing, and the like require the user to configure their computer to accept these types of solutions. In other words, the user is expected to configure a computer that they are having trouble with in the first place.
In one example, the user is required to establish credentials that will allows a remote expert to access their computer. However, this presents a security risk to the user because the user cannot easily terminate the expert's access and the user is not always aware of the actions being taken by the expert.